Red Star
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Two Irkens at the same height must fight until one dies and other become a Tallest. Red the Invader realized Purple the servant doesn't know how to fight. So he agreed to train him and invited him into a Invading Mission only it became complicated.
1. Equal Height

**Warning Note:** **Slash Included. P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Pairing: Red x Purple  
**

**Chapter 1**

**The Equal Height**

There was place somewhere far off in space…a world of silent because the population wasn't too great. For sure you could hear roaming hovers crossing the emptiness of the streets, foot steps and especially the recent news that appeared upon a large video screen. It was the news of a new beginning for a new ruler, it's was the time for a new tallest.

"Greetings to all of Irken Empire," a voice spoke as he appeared upon the screen. "Today is another sad day…our leader; our tallest had just died this recently. I have been given permission to announce the Measuring event at the main section of the ship. Please all Irkens must attend this meeting for we, the Council shall decided a new ruler for our Empire." The video flickered and flashed back again revealing nothing as a computerized voice taken the announcer's place repeating that the Measuring event shall be held at the main section of the ship and yes these Irkens lives on a big enough spacecraft to fit a colony.

In the crowd of small and short green looking aliens, they all gathered around waiting patiently to be next of the Measuring but unfortunately one of these Irkens were at least 6 feet beating the height of every Irkens in the section, they step away and let him pass to go to the Measuring because for sure of his height he could win. Red fiery eyes, he watched carefully as the Council measured every Irkens that was in front of him. He looked around seeing them all short; for sure he is gonna be the tallest one of all. As it was his turn, The Council was amazed and quickly fetched a higher staircase to his glory height.

"My, my…according to this measuring. You are the tallest so far." Recalled a blue robed irken as 'Red' spread a deviously smile. Writing down the height on his pad, he checked the tall irken's PAK serial number and wrote it down. "Next," He called as this Red walked away from the platform.

So far nobody had beaten his height, he was lucky one indeed, and he really wanted this. To be the ruler, to be a tallest, it was everything he wished for. Luckily he never met anyone that was even close at his height yet…

"Attention to all Irkens. We have all the measuring results." Red looked up, eager to know he was going to be announced through the announcer's screen. "And apparently we have two tallest that we like to see back at the main." Red suddenly choked as he heard such thing. Two…? It couldn't be…no one was as tall as he was. The announcer recalled their PAK serial number as his numbers were called he quickly moved on back to the place where they held the Measuring event. There before his eyes, was an irken with amethyst eyes that was close at his height, he couldn't believe it. He never saw another with such height like his…

"Ah, you…!" Called a short irken in a blue robed as he pointed at Red. "Come here, we must measure you again."

Red came up to purpled-eyed irken. "Dare to take my place as a tallest?" He asked rudely. The amethyst eyes looked at him with a sneer.

"I was born to be one." He answered confidentially.

As both of them stared at each other, the Council quickly fetched the measuring tape, and the high staircase to measure the two Irkens. There was shock on one of the short irken's face. He ran down the steps and whispered into one of the higher Council member. Red carefully read the Purple-eyed irken's face. The face was calm, except for his eyes were determined.

"It seems both of you are tie."

"What…?!" Red exclaimed followed with the other tall irken.

"Yes, both of you are at exactly at the same height, therefore one must forfeit or to be dueled by the other." Explained the Council member as he looked up to the two Irkens, they both looked at each other unimpressed.

"Care to die first or forfeit?" Red asked.

"Not a chance." The other reclaimed.

"For the time being, the two of you go to the tallest chambers. So we can arrange a death dual at the arena." The violet eyes looked surprised.

"But we haven't decided yet." He exclaimed suddenly, Red then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're just scared that I'll beat the crap out of you." He teased as the other shrugged away.

"Fine, if it's a battle you want, you'll have it." He then looked at the Council member. "How soon can the dual start?"

"Around two weeks because of Invaders probing season, meaning the both of you have to live in the tallest chambers till then."

"What, I have to live with this guy for a half of month until I get to kill him afterwards???" Red recalled rashly as he pointed at the other tall irken.

The Council member nod as Red was unimpressed of the results.

Shortly after, Red sat in front of the other tall Irken on a couch in the tallest chambers and yet he stared and wondered about his name…

"So…who gets the bed?" Red answered, sparking up conversation.

"There no way, I am sleeping with you." Respond the other.

"Who said I wanted too?" Red asked as he pulled up his legs onto the long couch.

"You have such bad manners, why are you even here?"

"Manners isn't everything, it about the power and the height according to those midgets." Red explained showing a smile. "Anyway since we're gonna have to rule the Empire for two weeks or so together, can I get your name?"

"Purple."

Red didn't looked surprised one bit, since their actual names are random numbers and lettering. This 'Purple' looked up ahead noticing his facial expression.

"What about yours?" He asked.

Red looked up and realized he didn't really have one not even a nickname because he wasn't that social-able to others. "I…" He begins to speak. "Don't have one."

"You must be an invader," Purple recalled guessing, Red then nodded. "I see…"

"It's not all that bad, I mean I get to travel a lot and yeah met all kinds of things that I have to destroy." Red begin to explain, Purple didn't seemed interested as Red have thought. "You're not the invader type are you?" He questioned.

"I never had the chance." Purple reclaimed as he looked down to his thighs. "I work as a servant to my tallest before she pasted away. So I know enough of being a good tallest to the Irkens Empire."

"So you never had took one step outside of the Massive?"

"Correct."

Red was completely shocked, an irken as tall as he had never leave the Massive, not even once. For being invaders that was rare event, Red ever occurs to believe. Purple then got up and went over to the window that showed many stars and distant planets. Red looked discouraged as he saw misery on the other Irken's face.

"Look it the red star." Purple recalled as he stared beyond the space.

Seeing a red spot from a distance, Red didn't look interested. "So?"

"Let just say my mother used to tell me a lot of things about the red star."

"You had a mother?" Red spoken up, Purple looked at him awkwardly.

"Yes I did, don't you?"

"It either she died or leave me in a birthing container." Red recalled as Purple sighed. "Other then that, I was meant to be alone." Red claimed as he got up and joined Purple at star-glazing.

"No wonder you really wanted to kill me." Purple explained as he looked back to the stars.

"It's my job." Red announced.

Purple slide his hand across the window making a smudge that made the view of the stars blurry. "Does it have to be?" Purple asked as he looked at Red stared out to space especially at the red star.

"I don't know…" He answered softly.

"May I call you Red?" Purple suddenly said. Red looked at him puzzled.

"You're calling me after a star?" He asked as he made eye contact with him.

"Sure, why not, your eyes match and besides you can't be nameless forever."

"Its sounds like you're hitting on me." Purple looked displeased.

"Why would I?" Purple questioned.

"I'm just teasing yea." Red explained as he and Purple looked back to the red star.

After moments, Purple glanced back at Red.

"Hey Red,"

"Yeah…?"

"I don't do duels, so you'll probably win." Purple claimed as he calmly said it. Red looked at him as Purple looked back to the stars. "Also if I forfeit, I won't survive the outside. Either way, I die."

"Dumbass, I don't care, I want you to train and be at your best once I fight you." Red recalled truthfully. Purple looked surprised.

"Two weeks wouldn't be enough for me." He answered desperately.

"Then I'll train you, it's not that hard." Purple looked astonished.

"Why would you? I am your enemy."

"Who cares? Besides I rather want skills then begging for mercy." Red explained as he spread a smile to him.

Purple slightly blushed as he quickly looked away. "I don't beg for mercy." He confessed.

"That what they all say to me." Red answered ruthlessly, Purple's antennas twitched but showed a serious face as he slammed his fist against the window.

"I won't lose to you." He announced as Red spread a widen smile.

"That's more like it."


	2. Better Then One

I apologize for the long-update but here is the latest chapter starring: Red & Purple.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Better Then One**

Red came in dressing like any casual Irkens in the bar but because of his height, he was hard to ignore. Many eyes were stirred upon him as he came down to a seat that was uncomfortable for his tall height. The bartender looked at him amazed.

"You must be the new tallest." He reclaimed sounding quite honored. "Usually it a rare thing that a tallest like you, come in a place like this…" He explained as Red just shrugged his shoulders.

"I do whatever I can." Red said as he looked back to the crowd. The Irkens flinched and quickly returned to their positions as they once were. Red then looked back to the bartender. "I'll like one of your best in here." He ordered as the bartender nodded.

"I really hope the Red one wins; seriously Purple one has no idea what he can do as a tallest." Explained a female voice, Red turned around and spotted a table full of females Irkens gossiping. "But really Purple can't do anything, he really dumb once you get to know him." She continued as Red felt an insult. Even if Purple was his opponent doesn't mean he deserved an insult.

"Well it's not like we know the Red one as much either, I heard he's an invader."

"That Irken is such a loner, he doesn't care about the others around here. I mean think about it if he was an official of a tallest, what would he do for the best of the Irkens colony?"

When he was insulted, Red heard enough, he looked away trying his best to ignore the females' rude gossips.

"Purple is a nice guy even though he doesn't believe in violence, I can still see him as the best tallest ever was." The females continued as Red felt relief as it wasn't as mean like before.

"But Red is quite a fighter there no way Purple can stand before him."

Finally Red's drink was served, taking little sips. He continued to listen to the gossipers.

"Either way, Red one wins." It was the last statement that made Red think.

Do they always look down on Purple like this? Red quickly gulped down his drink, got up and paid the bartender.

"Leaving so soon, my tallest?" The bartender asked.

"Just catching up the news," Red recalled as he left.

The bartender looked confused as he checked the television screen that was behind and above him. It was blank.

"_Either way, Red wins." _

Red felt discouraged, it's was like mentioning him as a serial killer, a murder and that loved the taste of blood. Red was deceived as he tracked himself back to reality. On the top balcony of the massive, he looked over the view of the home of the Irkens. To think they considered each other as family. He then glanced upwards of the open sun roof. As stars were like their decorations, Red spotted the red star.

"_You're just a kid!" _

His memory flashed back at him, he remembered the first time he held a firearm in his hands and the guy's blood was pure bright _red_. Irkens' blood was different; their color of blood was dark purple but it was official that most species had the color of red for blood. Red didn't quite understand why he had to do it but it was their Irkens' nature of things.

He marched back to the tallest chambers and expected Purple taking the bed all by himself. In his surprise, he found Purple resting on a couch. Cluttered close where his body wasn't as free to stretch. Red felt pity for Purple who is going to feel sore in the morning sleeping like that. As he loomed over the sleeping Irken, he nudged him on the shoulder. Purple moaned before he slowly opened his eyes to see Red staring at him.

"Red…?" He whispered.

It was three in the morning and Purple was being restless.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, come…come in bed with me." Red answered unsure what he was thinking. Purple looked confused.

"What? But that bed is meant for you…" He recalled as Red sighed.

"No it is meant for both of us besides I want you at your best shape before our fight." He whispered as Purple just groaned. Red walked away to the dressing room as Purple climbed into bed. The bed was large enough for his legs to comfortably stretch out. Red soon followed and placed his back against the other Irken's back. Both PAK touched each other as Red didn't seem he cared. Purple on the other hand felt nervous.

"Hey Red…" He called.

"Yeah…?"

"This means nothing between us." Purple recalled. "I will not fall for your trickery." Purple confirmed as he shut his eyes finally. Red was astonished.

"Nor will I, Purple. Nor will I." He responded as he closed his eyes. It was the first time, he felt comfortable in sleep. More then likely he was actually glad he had a friend, like Purple.

_He gasped as his neck was the target, his opponent grinned with fangs as he pulled him off the ground. "Tonight you will die and pay the price of every life you have killed in your sinful life." His opponent recalled as he quickly salvaged his teeth into Red's shoulder. Dark purple blood begun to spilled. _

Red gasped as he woke up, heavenly breathing. A sweat rolled down from his brow as he looked upon the bed expecting Purple sleeping by him. Again he expected wrong, he was only one in bed. He heaved a sigh before he got up, changed his clothes and check PDA from his PAK which is given to him every morning by command. When he came to the door, it automatically slide opened revealing Purple with a tray of rations.

"Purple…?" He questioned, looking shock.

"Breakfast," He answered looking calm as usual. Red let him past to set it down the tray on the table and politely moved away from the food to let Red come by and stare at the food.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Red asked.

"Servants don't eat before a tallest." Purple answered as he watched for Red's gestures.

"But you're a tallest too." Red explained as he noticed Purple's reaction, he flinched.

Purple glanced at him. "I am not yet a tallest so therefore I must continue my job." Red then started to smile.

"Does it have to be?" He said as Purple looked displeased. Red glanced back to the food, it was enough to feed two but then again their recent tallest always ate a lot. "Well as a tallest. I want you to join me there's enough food to eat." Purple looked confused as he watched Red sit down and set the dishes off the tray. Purple sighed and joined him. If Red knew he was going to lose or even die why would Red even care if he ate or not? Purple seem lost until Red took the first bite.

"Delicious," Red confessed as he continued to chomp down the rations. "Did you cook this?" He asked as he looked up to Purple who was very mannered while eating his food.

"Yes, I did." Purple answered as he noticed the look on Red's amused expression.

"No wonder, you were kept inside. This food is absolutely good!" Red exclaimed as he munched it down quick.

"Slow down, Red, you'll choke yourself." Purple advised as Red relaxed by licking his lips having the taste last on his mouth.

"This was a feast fit for a tallest!" Red announced finishing off his plate. Purple took his time and finally finished his. Getting up, Purple collected the dishes. "Thanks for the meal, Pur." He nicknamed him.

Purple then smiled, "You're welcome." He said as he piled the dishes onto the tray.

"Hey Pur," Red called, Purple looked at him.

"Yes Red?"

"Let's go out."

"Um, where…?" Purple asked confusedly.

"Outside of the Massive, today I have a mission."

"But you're a tallest now." Purple protested.

"Not yet." Red recalled as Purple's words was backfired. "You said so yourself, we aren't announced a tallest, so we should go back on our jobs and also we can consider it as part of your training." Purple realized then nodded.

"Okay, fine you win." Purple admitted as he carried off the tray.

"No, you just backfired yourself." Red explained as he got up and followed Purple to the kitchen.

Red insists him to let him help clean the dishes but Purple was stubborn and declines his offer. "I can do it myself." Purple remarked.

"Same here," Red recalled as he grabbed a dirty plate from Purple's hands. "Besides, we still have to head for the armory and the weaponry for you." Red explained as they quickly finished washing the dishes together.

They marched straight out of the tallest quarters into the armory section of the Massive.

"Welcome Invaders, what kind of armory would you like?" Ask the shopkeeper.

Red pulled his arm over Purple's shoulders. "Something that is fit-able for my friend here." Red recalled as the shopkeeper nodded.

Purple felt defaced as he watched Red's calm eyes stare at the shopkeeper quickly grabbing a measuring tape. Red let go of Purple as the shopkeeper measured his height and size.

"What color would you like?" The shopkeeper asked as Purple just shrugged his shoulders.

"Purple, I guess." The shopkeeper nodded and quickly went to work.

Purple then looked at Red. "Bad choice of a color…?" He asked him.

"Nah, it's a beautiful color." Red recalled that made Purple blush.

After awhile, Purple tried all kinds of armory just to fit his image finally as it was chosen, Red took Purple to the weaponry section. Being so native as Purple can be, Red had to pick up a weapon that would fit for a user like Purple. As the necessities were taken care of, Red took Purple to his own personal invader's ship. Purple was amazed.

"This ship is yours?" Purple answered astonished as Red felt honored.

"Yeah, she my baby…" Red recalled as he watched Purple touched the small spacecraft and rubbed it fined smooth polish.

"What did you name her?" Purple asked interestedly.

Red gulped with all his years with this spacecraft of art, he never actually gave a name for her. Purple looked at him with an eye widen then the other. "You didn't name her." He recalled as Red sighed and nodded. "It okay, Red…names aren't really important anyway. It's what in the insides counts…" Purple explained clearly as he realized he was getting carried away. He looked back at Red. "I'm sorry. I guess I was getting carried away."

"No not at all. In fact, you gave me an idea for a name for her."

"And that is?" Purple questioned eager to know.

"The Red Star," Red announced proudly as Purple just smiled. "Come on, let go. The Council can watch the Empire while we're gone." Purple agreed and aboard 'The Red Star'. As Red pilot his baby, he droved her out of the docking bay. Purple was a little nervous as Red droved her out of the Massive. His piloting seems out of hand but he managed to smooth it out afterwards as he drove through the galaxy.

At the side seat of the craft, Purple sighed.

"About the Empire, Red…" He begins to speak, unexpectedly…

"Hmm…?"

"If I do win, do you think I am fit to be a ruler?" Purple questioned.

Red thought for a minute so far he had enjoyed his time with Purple. They had slept together in the same bed, ate breakfast together, and went off 'shopping' and that is all in one day as Red just thought of it. "If you did win Purple, I think you'll make an excellent leader alive." He recalled as Purple antennas' twitched.

"You're just saying that because I asked you." Purple claimed with a soft trembling tone in his words as Red looked aside, with an amused smile upon his face.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He replied as Purple felt annoyed.

What was that just now? Red recalled as he sat in his piloting seat; he looked out into space and wondered. Lately he felt his organs curled and twisted, especially the organ that kept them alive. He stared out to the stars and thought of Purple. Purple? What the hell? He quickly shook his head, unbelieving what he was thinking of.

_"May I call you Red?"_

Red remembered those words since yesterday, what does that mean exactly?

"_It okay, Red…names aren't really important anyway. It's what in the insides counts…"_

Red then felt his heart pumped as he slightly blushed.

_"You're just saying that because I asked you."_

How about you ask me to have sex with you? Aw man, I'm such a pervert. Red admitted as he checked his locator to keep him on track but the thought of Purple made him avoid his work. Staring out the space, he spotted the Red Star.

"_Sure, why not, your eyes match and besides you can't be nameless forever." _

Damn that Purple, why did he use those choices of words…Red flinched as he thought of it again. Hitting his forehead with his fist, Red felt stupid and sick. As he finally stop, he looked out into distance and felt like he was admitting to like Purple a lot. That would explain why he would care for him. He quickly got up from his seat and turned around, un-expecting Purple carrying a tray of rations to walk up from behind him. Accidentally knocking the tray off his hands, both of them were shocked. As the dishes and food shattered into tiny pieces and the sound of the tray banged as it fell flat against the floor. Purple react quickly with shock and crouched down, to pick up the broken pieces, Red looked like unbeliever.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to drop it." Purple apologised, Red then came down to join him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Purple. It was my fault anyway." Red recalled as he lifted Purple's face.

Purple blushed as he seemed amazed of Red's actions and quickly move his face away. "Uh…of course…" He choked as he and Red managed to clean up the pieces of food and dishes, Purple got up in a stand.

"The recent tallest wasn't nice to you, wasn't she?" Red asked as Purple looked away from his face.

"No…" He replied. "She was kind to me but she had no choice." Purple said as he walked away before leaving Red spotted Purple's teary eyes and became aware of his pain inside. Red quickly grabbed his wrist, and pulled on him, making him drop everything onto the floor again.

"What do you mean? Every tallest should have a choice to treat their servants like shit or good." Red explained, raising his voice. Purple begin to tremble with his eyes foaming tears.

"No it's because of the Council…!" Purple exclaimed that surprised Red. "Red…I know we only met yesterday…but I have to tell you…I am the tallest's son." Red widens his eyes as Purple confessed a secret, he let go as Purple embraced himself in his personal space.

"You're joking right?" Red questioned him as Purple just wiped his tears.

"No…it's true. The tallest is my mother…" Purple claimed as Red gave a quiet gasped.

"Then…why did you say you were a servant to her?"

"Because I am the son of a traitor," Purple confessed as he felt his tears once again coming out from his eyes, Red felt hurt seeing him like this. That would explain why Purple never left the Massive.

"It's because of my father and being blood related. The Council wanted to discard me." Purple explained and carried on. "Except my mother, our tallest went against it and came to an offer that was acceptable, making me as a servant to her."

This was going so fast, Red couldn't understand why was Purple telling him this.

"When did all this happen?" He questioned.

"The day of my birth…and the day my father was executed." Purple said calmly. Red couldn't believe this; he went to sit down and was shaking his head slightly.

"Then how did you know you were related to our tallest?" Purple sighed but replied anyway.

"She told me when I was young. The Council had told her to never to interact me or else the whole Empire knows I am the son of a traitor." Purple explained his story. "My father was an invader and made a deal with the Kakon Clan, a group of dragon-liked aliens for a trade of resourceful goods letting them come into the Massive itself. The Irkens were first pleased and greeted them kindly in a result his dealers set him up by using time bombs, letting them explode certain areas of the Massive where the Kakon leader himself, feel attacked soon they thought the Irkens were trying to kill them so they fought back in rage and they tried to take down the Massive causing him at fault."

Red then sighed; he knew all about this but that was when he was a smeet. Purple then sat down the side seats.

"My mother didn't want me to be kept away from her as she always finds a way to talk to me and tell me about the Red Star of how strong, and hopeful it was." Purple finally said.

"That would explain your name then." Red announced as he got up. "Purple is a meaning of royalty." He said as Purple nodded.

"Yeah…that's right." Purple replied.

"Why me then…?" Purple looked up to Red and stared. "Why did you tell me?"

"You were the only one that would actually trust me…and…care for me…" Purple shuddered. Red got up and walked over as Purple looked up and watched him. With eyes beaming red, Red touched Purple's head. Purple's antennas shuddered.

"There is a reason why I would bother for you but I can't explain…" Red responded as he let go, and showed his back to him. "If you have anything else to tell me, tell me, I'm always here." Red explained as he looked back to Purple who spread a friendly smile and slightly blushed.

"Thanks, Red."


	3. Breakdown

**Chapter 3**

**Breakdown**

"Hey, Red…Wake up…" Purple called as he nudged Red's shoulder.

Eyes of ruby glowed opened and stared at the shy violet ones. "What is it?" Red asked, uncomfortably as he swift himself into a more relaxing position in his piloting chair. Purple sighed and sat down on the passenger seat next to the pilot's seat.

"Sorry for waking you, I couldn't sleep…" Purple recalled as Red effectively sat up, realizing he was quite stiff for sleeping at the controls.

"It's quite alright." Red announced as he stretched himself, releasing his weary bones nicely. "What's the matter?" He asked finally, Purple looked up to him with a slight expression of hesitant. Noticing this, Red watched Purple looked away.

"I…don't know…" Purple reclaimed.

Red felt ashamed for staring at that face. He felt like he was losing control of his 'passion'. Touching his hand on his lap, Purple directly looked at Red. The red eyes reached towards his face. Feeling his heated breath to his skin, Purple hesitant and sat still as Red reached in then kissed him. The amethyst eyes were wide with shock; the feeling was unbearable as he tried escaping. Red wouldn't allow it; he held Purple still as their kiss flowed between them both. As Purple managed to escape the lips-lock, he gasp for air and beginning to realize, Red was pulling up his long dress shirt revealing the greenish flesh.

"No…" Purple begun to cry as he tried to pushed away Red on the shoulders.

Even with refusal that Purple was trying to tell him, Red processed anyway, stripping off Purple's garments, he decided to come closer and to kiss Purple's soft chest. Smoothing his skin with each kisses, Purple felt utterly nervous and embarrassed at every time that Red massaging his chest. Purple could feel the relaxing touches on his chest; he focused himself to come back to reality as he thought he was losing his mind. He didn't want this, he didn't want Red lose his intentions when they would finally fight each other. He also didn't want anyone to feel sorry for an irken like him. "Stop…please…" He whispered as Red was at the lower part of Purple's body.

As Red licked Purple's embarrassing part, the amethyst eyes gasped. "No!" He cried shamelessly as he placed his hands on Red's head, forcing himself to push him away. "Red…" He whispered desperately as Red finally took a glance at him. Flushed with blush all over his face, Red consumed a long smirk.

"I believe this taken a large step into our relationship, Purple." Red announced as Purple couldn't believe it, he felt intense as Red continued to pleasure him, as he stuck his two of his fingers into his cavern, Purple gasped loudly as the climax was coming near for him.

"No, please not there!" Purple cry helpless as Red motioned his fingers inwards, after a few thrusts. Purple couldn't help but scream but the holler was trapped within his throat as he couldn't let it out. Finally afterwards, Purple was relief as he had let it go. Red pulled his fingers out, soaked from his opponent's fluid. He gave an impressing smile as he stood up, undressing himself as Purple was exhausted at the seat.

"Red…?" Purple called as he slowly revealed his eyes to his opponent. Red was close to his face as he sneak his lips to his. Purple groaned as Red gave him a forceful kiss, making Purple delicate as possible. Releasing their molested lips, Red pick up Purple at his sides, lifted him up as he seat onto the pilot's seat, he let Purple be upon him. "What…are you doing, Red?" Purple questioned confusedly at the position, he was in.

"Doing whatever I can, to have you Purple…" Red answered finally throughout their pleasure. Purple hissed as he tried once more to escape Red. Red wouldn't allow it as he placed down Purple into the position where he can actually feel him. Purple suddenly gasped in shock where his gap was being caved in. It was pain that Purple had never experienced within his life-time.

"If you don't want this, you have to beat me." Red explained as he pulled Purple into an embrace. "If I had my way, I would have devoured you and yet it wouldn't be enough." Red begun to teased as he licked Purple's cheek.

"You…you…monster…" Purple said in weak breaths, Red then pulled down the other irken antenna, and put it into his mouth, slowly chewing it, Purple's body twitched violently.

"I'll always be…" Red responded blissfully as he held on to him.

"_You're…just a kid!" The creature cried nervously as Red pick up the gun, he stared at him with his red eyes fuming. The guy didn't have the chance to explain himself as Red had shot the creature between the greenish eyes. The body fell flat as it spilled some blood from the bullet wound. Red didn't have the intentions to bring this to himself but…it was the matter of revenge…_

_Red looked away, unconcerned of the collapse corpse but he felt sickening to his stomach for killing the guy. He was wishing, this wasn't supposed to be done but there wasn't any other way. He left the corridor and came into another room to find somebody on the ground and was giving him a weary smile. _

Red quickly opened his eyes from another interesting memory; he sat up from the bed where he laid and carefully his eyes stared out of the porthole. Interested of the stars and the soft colors of the planets presenting to his eyes, Red realized something. He looked at his side, and noticed a body was lying right next to him. In his surprise, he realized that face, he carefully reaches down, and slightly touched it cheek. "Purple…" He called so softly, impressed that he was actually sleeping beside him.

Unexpectedly a hand grasped his hand, giving him a nervous shock in his organs. As Purple opened his amethyst eyes, he looked very annoyed. He pulled Red's hand away, and begins to raise himself from the bed.

"Morning, sunrise…" Red joked as Purple stiffed himself.

"Get away from me." He said to him coldly. Remembering the unpleasant experience from earlier, Purple kneed on the bed with Red staring at his bare back. "I thought you were my friend." Purple said lowly. Red rolled his eyes and looked off.

"I'm nobody's friend." Red replied. Purple then felt utterly deceive; his body begins to tremble quickly. Tears were forming in his beautiful eyes.

"So you used me?" Purple questioned as he looked around, Red looked on him onward. In the urge to say something pleasant, Red didn't have the guts to say anything at all.

As Red got out, he walked towards his closet and pull out some garments and thrown them to the bed. "Get dressed." He said firmly but all Purple did was stare at him with anger forming inside of him. Red then begin to feel the sin, he caused upon him. "Get dressed, or I'll rape you again." He commanded. Purple soon expressed a shuddering frown with his eyes nearly crying. "I will do it again, if you don't listen to me." Red said again but more in aggressive sound. Purple then nodded as Red knew, Purple had a breakdown. Staring at his depressing state, Red left carrying some garments with him. As the door slide closed, Red lean against the cold metal wall with a hand slapped on to his head and slick down to the floor with remorse all over him.

Red marched out like a professional at work. Revealing his firearm, he blasted the rat creatures whenever they get near to him. Red scanned the area, looking for his partner who seems to be…oddly had disappeared. As he walked across the dusty lands, the rat creature followed him carefully, aware he was dangerous foe. With metal armored claws, stirred out from his PAK he moved much quicker while dominating the territory. With his heat vision sensors on, he glanced around finding some rats underground, savaging on something that seem to be…

"Aw shit!" Red exclaimed as he taken off his visor. With his claws dropping him to the ground, Red reached for his PAK and pulled out a digging tool, drilling into the ground with his red contact visor on, he jostle through of the underground tunnel revealing a pack of rats raging at the sight of sunlight. As the rats scattered upwards or into the tunnels, Red faced them with gory eyes. The place was stained as Red came down to pick up a soft slim body.

"Red…?" The voice called as Red looked down to him.

"I got you." Red announced, holding him close. As he begun walking on the surface.

Purple looked quite annoyed that he couldn't even defend himself and feared that Red would have to do something, punishable so what he thought. "Let me go." Purple command, Red ignored him. "Let me go." He repeated again sounding more furious.

"You're hurt. So I'm not letting you go." Red explained finally, Purple raged and managed to get out of Red's arms, as his feet landed on the ground, Purple back away from Red.

"I can walk by myself!" Purple exclaimed with deep determination in his eyes. Red could sense it; he did believe Purple had some good potential in himself it was the matter of showing it.

"Can you?" He provoked him. Purple showed his respond and Red could easily tell. If he was a professional like him, Purple wouldn't show his expressions of fear or anger. "Is this the respect I get for rescuing you?" Red questioned that made Purple frustrated.

"I could have handled it all by myself!" Purple claimed as Red just smiled.

"I like to see you try." Red combated, Purple then blew his fume. He charged at him, Red quickly moved aside and Purple chased him the whole way to the Red Star.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Was the last thing that Purple said.

He felt the urge to see him again. Red stood up and moseys down to the sleeping quarters. Where he spotted Purple with his head down on a soft comfortable pillow. Red smiled and walked towards him, he sat down on the bed with his hand very close of touching Purple's head. Until suddenly Purple slashed his hand aside with a small firearm aimed towards Red's forehead.

Red was surprised of the sudden action, Purple expressed his sober look. "Don't touch me." Purple told him.

This move only made Red's passion grow as he stared at him carefully. "But I couldn't help it." He admitted. "I like you." He said finally.

"I will shoot." Purple reclaimed as Red spread his lips into a smirk. Purple stared at him, calming his inner nervousness. Red slowly moved his fingers to Purple's hands.

"It would be a pleasure to be killed in your hands." Purple shuddered as Red licked his companion's knuckles. His tongue moved upwards on the arm as Red reached upon Purple's shoulder. "Aren't you going to shoot me?" He sounded clingy as his hands were on the sides of Purple's shoulders. The firearm was still aimed at Red's forehead, Purple shivered as he placed the gun away, he leaned his head against Red's bare neck.

"If I did then the colony would expect me to become their leader." Red seemed confused as he stared down on his friend.

"Isn't that what you want?" Red forced himself to say, Purple slightly looked up to him.

"I…don't know." Purple moved away and after awhile, he smiled. "I can't win against you."

"Purple," Red murmured sadly.

"You know that, you're way too experienced in combat then me serving rations to anybody."

"No, that's not true," Red begun to reason. "Half the time you surprised me with your actions. Somehow you knew I was coming and so you raise that gun at me." Red said as he looked deeply in his eyes. Purple bit his bottom lip, feeling he was about to cry.

"I…just…can't…" Purple sobbed, Red looked surprised.

"Purple…" His hands touched his shoulders as Purple shoved him away and screamed.

"I don't want to win! I don't want to kill you! Red I…" He choked within his tears, he looked away ashamed to even say it in his face. "I…"

Red came closer and started smoothing his shoulder. "I'm sorry…what I done, wasn't right…I…" Red was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips. Purple had dried tears when he moved closer towards his face. Moving his finger away to caressing Red's cheek, Purple gave him a light kiss. The passion flowed deeply in Red's body as he pushed forward, forcing his lips to stay connected with his.

"I love you…" Purple said honestly that surprised Red.

"Me too…" Red replied as he held him tight in his arms. "Purple…I don't want to fight you either…"

Purple then became teary eyed. "But Red…what about the empire…?"

That's right ever since the recent tallest passed away, Red had all hoped that he'll be the next tallest for once he'll have a sense of security and would no longer have to fight anymore nor kill anyone. But…

"We'll think of something." Red said as he gave a small kiss on the younger one's forehead.

"Red…"


	4. Weakness

**Chapter 4**

**Weakness**

As Red pilot away from the deserted planet, he couldn't help it but smile as Purple called out it.

"Mission complete, the rat creatures' planet is ours." Purple then looked at Red with a devious smirk.

"Not bad with a partner that couldn't shoot a gun."

"Shut up, you." Purple snapped. He knew Red was only teasing.

"Not a single rat creature in sight, oh how the days just pass by quick."

"Aren't we going to blow up the planet?" Purple asked.

"Nope at all," Red turned his ship around. "We invaders are supposed to gather resources and besides without a planet, there wouldn't be anymore resources."

"But it's a desert planet, nothing grows there!" Purple said.

"Not unless another pack of species decided to live there." Red explained as he never felt so happy. Maybe tonight there would be another round of sex with his cutie. He thought shamelessly that pissed Purple when he read his face.

"So what's your plan?" Purple asked as he changed the subject. Red looked at him still having that dreamy look, thinking what Purple would look like in maid outfit. "Our fight…?" Purple said seriously that snapped Red back to reality.

"Oh yeah that." Red pointed out. He thought for a moment with his fingers at his lips. "We both forfeit." He said finally.

"What?" The other questioned.

"The council would have no choice but let us decide of what we truly want." Purple was still confused what Red was saying. "That's to be that we both become the tallest of the empire."

Purple then realized the sparkle of the plan. "And that means we'll be together without killing each other."

"That's right, aren't I a genius or what?" Red commented as he placed his legs on the controls with his arms nesting his lousy head.

"Genius, I wouldn't think so. A pervert, that's more reasonable." So the other said that only made Red hornier.

"Admit it, you like it." Red said casually that made Purple chuckle a bit.

That's right Purple; you don't worry about a thing. Red can handle this sticky situation. Except things got worst as the alarms of their spacecraft went loudly. Flashing red around in each room, Red looked out the front window to see another ship approaching which was also much larger then his puny ship. His mind immediately flashed as he remembered that same ship coming towards the Massive.

"Red, it's coming towards us!" Purple shouted that made him blink his eyes.

Red swallowed but he took control. "Full throttle, we're leaving warp speed!" He cried as he knew something bad was coming upon them.

Purple gasped as he looked above them. "It's too late…" He said as he shuddered, Red's eyes then followed.

"Damn it…" He replied as his ship was swallowed up by the large black spacecraft.

The dragon-liked creatures bought forth of the two tallest into the main room where their leader sat comfortably in his throne. Red spooked he remembered these creatures.

"_Damn why are their species so short?" Said a Kakon creature as he looked out of the opening of narrow alleyway, the other was holding on a young irken captive. _

"_It harder for us to mate them that for sure," _

_The young red eyed irken screamed only to be muffled by a hand. _

"_Relax babe, you'll feel really good once we are done with you." _

He took in a heavy breath, remembering that. He was lucky enough that some explosives went off and he managed to escape from the dragon-like creatures back then. Purple didn't believe this either that it was the Kakon Clan that held them captive now. As they were presented to the leader, he looked like a normal guy imagining him without those royal garments but the feeling, his aura around him. He was nearly breathtaking.

"What do you want with us!" Red barked with anger, certainly he thought these guys were bad news.

"Irkens…well…I haven't seen them for awhile even since their betrayal." The Kakon leader spoke out.

Surrounding them was lot more Kakon creatures, all males and they all seem to be drooling over the two short green creatures.

"Don't change the subject!" Red shouted causing the situation uneasy.

The leader, Kale then realized something.

"Don't tell me." He stood up from his throne piercing his eyes into Red's soul. "You're that invader, aren't you?"

Red looked at him blankly, he didn't understand what Kale was getting at.

"What are you saying, commander?" His advisor asked who was beside him.

"That irken, he's the one that killed my brother, Cale."

'Cale…?' Red rethought.

_Red was shaken his shoulder bleeding that monster nearly shredded him apart but luckily, he got him before it was too late. Red wanders alone into another corridor only to be attacked by another creature with rash brutally battle. The creature with dragon-liked features looked at him. "You're…just a kid!" And that where he shot him dead unaware that the next room he went was related to dead creature he just killed._

Oh no…Red was immediately shaken now, Purple looked at him and called for him.

"Red…" Soundly scared himself while his partner was starting to breathe unevenly.

Kale then just smile, he was right as he came down and approached the two directly.

"It's been awhile, invader." Kale responded sounding pleased. "What are the chances to meet up the same irken that got rid of my experiment and also the one that killed my brother?"

"I…" Red became speechless that surprised Kale.

"Oh what's that? The invader is becoming soft?" Kale pointed out then he took a glance at Purple. "Is it because he got himself a companion now?" Red quickly looked up as Kale went over to face Purple. "Now aren't you a cute one?"

Red then resorted back into anger. "Leave him alone!"

Purple gulped as sliver colored dragon creature cupped his chin and raise it, forcing him to look at him to the eyes. Kale smiled as he pokes his finger into Purple's mouth, checking his teeth.

"Kale…!" Red cried as he couldn't help getting angry and jealous.

As Purple's teeth were blocking his finger, Kale removes his hand away. He looked at Red with devilish smile.

"He has such soft lips not to mention a fragile looking body, oh how I like the idea of banging him tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" Red snapped that only made Kale prouder.

"And what can you provide me? My dead brother…?" Kale roared back to Red's face. "A companion for companion, now we are equal," Kale said with a dominating voice. Red then started to growl but he knew he couldn't say anything else. He just couldn't believe that his past caught up with him, now of all times. Kale then commanded his guards that held the two irken. "Release the invader and for the purple-eyed one. He can join me on the throne."

Purple then glanced back at Red who had this sadden look.

"Let me go!" Red said as the guards un-cuffed his hands and pushed him back to the doorway. "Purple…!"

"Red…"

"Get out of here, irken before our comrades gets too excited." Said the guard at the bay, Red then looked up to his spacecraft. It was small; it was red just like the Red Star in the distance. The tallest then begun to hiss, he quickly aboard his ship, he no longer wanted to be involved with the Kakon clan any longer. They bought too many nightmares in his sleep when he was young. But…something was missing, as he sat in his pilot chair, he looked at the passengers seat. It's nearly two weeks that Red known the other tallest who was outstanding and intelligence. How could he leave him like that? Red then lean back looking at the ceiling window of his ship.

"_I will shoot." _

He couldn't help remembering his threatening words; he actually wished he was here threatening him right now.

"_I love you…"_

God dammit, Purple! His mind screamed if only he never invited him to the invading mission if only he didn't sleep on that couch making him feel sorry for him. If only…wait…

His mind halted and relaxed as his thinking process went through smoothly. All this…was his fault. He was one that became an invader who thought it was be awesome to invade a Kakon's ship then offering Purple some fighting skills who he could easily killed if he hasn't thought of having him board on the mission. Red clutched his head, rethinking and rethinking again. Purple is involved with all this because of him.

Red came out of his ship that surprised the two guards.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to get out of here." Recall the guard.

The tall irken, who still couldn't beat the height of a Kakon creature, looked at him with red beaming eyes. "Take me to your leader."

"It's your death bed then." The guard as he guided the irken back to the throne.

"Don't touch me!" Purple cried as he shoved Kale back.

The Kakon then licked his lips. "Feisty aren't yea?"

Luckily the throne room was vacant or else Purple would be facing more Kakon creatures then one, lusting over his tiny body. Purple tried to move away but with his new tech collar that was connected with a chain to the chair, escaping wasn't an option. As the irken move deeper into the throne chair, Kale overwhelm him with his massive body then started licking his cheek that made Purple shiver down in his spine.

"Relax cutie," Kale announced as he lifted one of Purple's legs. "You'll get use to it."

Purple quickly placed his hand on his lifted leg hoping that the leader would reconsider. "Please…no…"

Suddenly the doors boomed with a voice. "Kale…!" Red cried loudly just in time. Drawing the attention of the two, they both looked at the determining invader.

"What is it?"

"You can't have him; I need him for a fight."

Kale felt annoyed. "Really and what is this fight about?"

Red smiled greedily. "To see who's the tallest."

Kale was all ears now. "Then what's the deal?"

"Whoever loses will be yours, forever." Purple gasped, what was Red thinking? "And also I recall a truce among with the irken colony with your colony including resources trades."

"Doesn't sound like a bad deal," Kale said.

"Either way, you get back at me." Red said as Kale begun to clap his hands. Making Purple more uneasy as Kale stopped.

He looked at Red squared in the eye. "It's a deal then." Then he snapped his fingers, Purple suddenly grasped his neck, screaming. Red became wide eyed as Kale snapped his fingers again. The pain that came upon Purple stopped. "If you ever thought any wise ideas, little green man, your friend's life is on the line with that collar until the battle of the tallest is over **if** he wins of course." Kale sneakily said as he looked back Purple who gave a frightening glare. Kale then approached him and pulled on his neck chain that snapped into pieces. "Get out of here cutie before I changed my mind."

Purple obeyed as he got off of the chair and ran up to approach Red.

"Red…the fight…" Purple tiredly asked.

"I know…" Red said as he placed his arm around Purple's shoulders and led him out of the throne room.

The Kakon leader then smiled. Can't be brothers that for sure…

It wasn't the smartest idea but Red managed to get Purple away from Kale for awhile. It also didn't make Purple much happier either.

"Are you crazy?" Purple nearly damaged Red's Pak with his voice. Red took a glance at his slim figure.

"For you, yes." Red responded as looked out the window. Placed into a Kakon's guest room, Purple was raged.

"Be serious, Red! A contract with the Kakon creatures, how are you going to convince the council to even write out a contract?"

"We are the next tallest. They'll have no choice, Purple. The council will write out the contract by our orders."

"And what about the fight, Red, its either you or I is going to be some Kakon's slave forever," Purple then continued. "You promised that we'll rule together."

Red hissed as he slammed his fist against the window. "I know!" He shouted that made Purple look away, arms crossed. "Pur…I want you to win this."

"I won't do this, Red. I don't deserve to rule the Massive anyway and you don't deserve to be somebody's lackey!"

The other then looked at him; he sensed the fear in Purple's body language. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve this," Red came up and touched his friend's shoulder. "Pur…just do your best in the fight. Please…"

"You should have thought of that before inviting me to invader's mission." Purple said as he swiped Red's hand away. "Red…I just can't do this! You done so much for me already so let me lose the fight."

"Pur please, I value your life."

"Some invader you are, invaders just don't give up on their lives for others."

Suddenly something snapped in Red as he smacked hard against Purple's face, surprising the other irken landed to the ground.

"You don't know what I been through!" Red shouted uncontrollable as he realized he was getting out of hand. Purple was stunned as he held his bruised face, Red then begun to shudder. "Invader or not, I don't value killing…"

Purple then frown as he got up. "A fight, fine…if that's what you want. I will beat you…" He said as he turned around clutching onto his dress shirt. "Just promise this, you'll fight your best too." Purple then quickly left the room leaving Red handle his frustration alone.

Well wasn't this just confusing? Both Red and Purple wants to lose the fight but somebody has to win for the Irken's colony sake or else Kakon creatures would take over the Massive if the deal didn't end up well. Red felt mad when Purple questioned his invader's reputation. He disliked being one but it's an irken's job. He has to kill something. If Purple spoke like that in battle, Red would surely lose himself in rage. He lost friends when he was little and now on his own, he managed to live alone without interruptions and ever since Purple came in the picture, Red forgotten the disadvantage of having a close ally. They become a weakness.


	5. Where's Your Fire?

**Chapter 5**

**Where's you fire?**

They came to the Massive at first, the irken colony thought they were being invaded but the Kakon creatures requested peace and so fore bought back the two tallest before them. The council was in a riot but as Red and Purple settled them announcing the battle of the tallest is upon them, instead of death the losing opponent shall be a Kakon's slave and an alliance contract will be forged.

As the irken welcomed the Kakon creatures in, many irken felt uneasy of their presents. Tomorrow would be the day of the fight and tonight would be the last night for Red and Purple be together in the tallest chambers.

"Red…if you do lose which I doubted it. I promise you I'll come back for you." Purple announced that made Red smile.

"Thanks, nobody has done that for me." Red said as he stretches his arms while sitting in the couch. "Saying they'll come back for me."

From the window to the couch, Purple looked at him. "I'm serious, Red. I will rescue you."

"And I too, if you lose," Red said. The other sighed as he took another glance to the Red Star.

"Red…"

With his eyes closed, Red opened one of them. "What?"

"I'm sorry for everything and especially coming into your life."

Red gave in a chuckle as he rested his eyes once more. "Purple, my dear, you were the best thing that happened in my life."

Purple just smiled as he looked back at him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

The other irken then point out his index finger. "Right back at yea, Purple darling..."

The purple-eyed irken smiled deeply, he came up to the other resting irken and gave a small peck to his lips. Red in respond opened his eyes to reveal that Purple wanted more then just a kiss. Climbed over his legs, Purple leaned in close, trying to remove Red's garment aside at his neckline. Kissing his shoulder then showering it upon his neck. The situation became harder and sensation came along.

"Now this is just weird, you trying to seduce me…"

"It's your fault, now deal with it." Purple replied feeling was weak even by a touch, he felt like he could die by anxiety.

Red was the same, he felt it too as he pulled Purple's garments down his shoulders in that way, it made Purple look sexier then ever but with the tech collar that Kale gave to Purple held him back of their plan of togetherness.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Red said as placed his hand at the back of Purple's head. His antenna twitched as Purple licked a ticklish spot on his neck.

"Red…this is our last night…together…"

"I know…but our fight is first thing in the morning…"

Purple pulled away shortly after he started to shudder. "Please don't make me win…Red…"

"I can't do that, Pur. You know that…this is what I started and this is how I'll end it."

He said as the battle of the tears begun to show. It started with Purple first, shredding his tears upon Red's face.

"I'm sorry…" Purple cried as he got off from the couch and headed towards the bed. Red in return got up from the couch and headed straight to the dressing room surrounded with hanging clothes, Red impressed his frustration. While Purple hides under the covers, he heard Red wreaking the room. Throwing clothes to the ground, going in every direction, trying to rip some garments apart, taking down the whole bar, Purple no longer could take it, hearing him raging out. After awhile, he stopped and Purple was finally relaxed. He fell asleep the only difference that night then the other nights together was that Purple's back was cold.

Next morning, Purple found Red curled up in a corner of the dressing room. He was right about wreaking the room it was in complete mess. "Red." Purple called from the entrance. "It's morning…" Purple recalled but Red didn't say a word as his eyes was resting tight. With no other choice, Purple approached him with a smoothing touch on his shoulder unexpectedly Red placed his hand upon his. "Red…" He called as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"The battle of the tallest shall begin!" cried the announcer to the crowd that went wild. Along with the council seating was couple of Kakon creatures including Kale.

Purple begun to add his equipment onto his body while Red waited on the other end of the arena in the darkness as both tallest were ready, the gates to the arena opened, lightening their darkest moment. The irken crowd cheered wildly as both tallest came forth. There were weapons racks in arena, Purple pick up a laser gun and Red a pair of pistols.

"What is this, a wussy fight?" shouted a random cheerer as everyone realized that all the tallest did was pick weak weapons.

"Yeah…Purple…what's the matter?" Red begun to say that made Purple tighten his grip on the laser gun.

"Do you really want to fight, Red? Seriously," Purple responded back not making the first move.

Red frown, Purple isn't playing his part at all and that's to win. Red raised the two pistols and shoots but missed Purple in a long shot that kind of shaken Purple. "Get your game on, Pur!" Red roared as he ran towards him. Purple flinched but dodged as Red reached his end. Swinging his arm, he smacked Purple's face really hard that cause Purple's body twist before landing roughly onto the ground. "Fight me!" He cried as he noticed the crowd was booing of the poor performance. Kale impressed himself a smile rubbing his fingers together noting Red that he was ready to snap his fingers then boom comes the shocking collar around Purple's neck. "Come on, aren't you at least gonna face me?" Red cried.

Purple looked up to him. This might as well be the end of their relationship, giving Purple the chance to get up; Red pulled up a pistol and shot Purple with a quick swipe of his cheek skin. Purple felt the fresh cut burn.

"Fight, fight, fight…!" The crowd cried wildly not quite understanding Purple's actions as he only stood there, where Red pick out a blade. Hugely curved, Red charged it towards Purple. Red wasn't kidding of fighting, Purple thought as he finally decided he might as well make this a grand performance for the irken and Kakon colony alike. Drawing a chain curved blade for himself, he blocked the attack as Red withdraw he attacked again and again forcing Purple to defend himself.

"Come on is that the best you got?" Red enraged the battle that made Purple quite sad.

"_Red…I don't want to fight." _

"_Me either…but think about the colony without one of us, the Kakon creatures would take over."_

"_I can't believe you were considering of dying together."_

"_Why not, my life is already in a huge mess." _

"_Yeah I know, and I wouldn't mind dying with you anyway." _

"_Don't be idiot; Purple…you don't want to die with a fool like me." _

"_You're the idiot that adopted me, stupid." _

Purple gritted his teeth, it's only been two weeks and why is it that he so attached to him? Him, the one that welcomed him to a mission, to his ship then raped him, insulted him, and then gotten him involved with Kakon creatures and not to mention their leader nearly got a hold more then just his pants.

Purple slammed the blade to the ground where Red dodged. Red at least was pleased that Purple was putting up the act against him if it wasn't an act, he better then he expected him to be. Clashing blades, Purple commanded his PAK. Active its legs, Purple overwhelm Red's strength. 

"What's the matter, Red? Why are you trembling in fear now?"

Not a bad phrase, Red thought as he withdraws himself from Purple then come back slashing down his opponent's metal legs. Purple landed on his feet as his metal legs collapsed. Drawing out the laser gun, Purple became a quick shooter, Red in return moved as the lasers shoots chased him. Front flipping the first time, Purple unexpectedly ran out of ammo. Despite the reloading time, Purple pulled out two short staffs as he thrown his chain blade aside for now.

"Bring it on! Short-stuff…!" Red barked as he ran up to him, swinging his blade at him.

Blocked by two sticks it caught Red in surprise as Purple repeatedly tried to hit and hit against Red's blade. Swinging it, diving the attack no matter what happened, it prevented Red to react suddenly Purple removed himself saving himself energy.

"What's the matter, Red? Am I to much for you?"

To be honest, Red thought. 'You are too much for me…'

"Go, go, go!" The cheer roared as the performance finally was looking up. Red nodded as he ran up to Purple again, this time he overpowered Purple, forcing him back. As Purple came upon his chain weapon near his feet as he pushed Red away, swipe the weapon, spun the chain and whipped it at Red, Red quickly commanded his PAK into defense mode. Where a force-field shield appeared on the side of his arm in the last second it backfired as the blade clashed against his midway shield because of quick reaction it blew Red away to the ground. This shocked Purple very much. Fallen to the ground, Red trembled but he knew he still have plenty of fight in him but this was his chance to keep Purple safe from Kale.

"Finish him! Purple…!" screamed a female irken from the crowd, it made the rest of the irken wilder as tension begun to rise inside Purple's throat.

"Your better then I expected Purple your training must be worth it." Red bragged to him that made Purple choose his last strategy.

"Some invader you are, I thought especially you as a chosen tallest would have the guts to finish me off. How could you give up so easily to me who only went into training for two weeks and you who knows been an invader for a lifetime?" Purple explain that sparked Red's fire, Purple was giving a devious smile as he went. "What I see," As Purple came closer to the fallen irken. "You don't the freaking guts to kill your own species." Holding his anger inside, Red met Purple, face to face. "Come on, Red. You'll better invader then this, where's your fire seriously."

Kneeling beside him, Red snapped. Caught up to the moment, Purple succeeds as Red reacted rashly. Suddenly grabbing on his shoulders, they tackled. Slamming Purple to the ground, they twisted and rolled. Pulling out punches that Red started, Purple freaked as he tired to defend himself. He never saw Red so angry before, it seems impossible when he was used to his good side. As Purple kicked Red off to the side, he quickly got up. Followed by Red, Red then charged into Purple and forced him into the ground finishing a final blow as he was collapsed upon him. Red came too. Realizing what he done, he quickly stood up before Purple's fallen body. Still breathing, Purple managed to show a smile.

"That's more like it…" Purple said that cause Red some grief.

This was to suppose to be his lost!

"Finish him!" The crowd cried that Red made nervous but luckily he thought of something as he carried the act of winning, he went to pick up his blade and came back before Purple. Looking down at him, Purple experienced his superior stand.

"Go, finish it off!"

As Red stood before Purple, Kale waited patiently for his prize.


	6. Pleasure of Villainy

Minor** Sex Scene** Context, you been warned and thank you very much for waiting for me to finish off this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Pleasure of Villainy**

The council settled down the up roaring crowd as one of them came forth and questioned Red as Red peered upon them while Purple was laying there, acting up his defeat.

"What is your verdict?" The short irken in robes asked as Red already knew the answer.

"I forfeit." Thus his words shocked many. "I forfeit the fight." He reminded them.

'What!' Purple's mind screamed. He sluggishly got up as Red gave him a slight smile.

"Have fun ruling the short-stuffs." Red said as he went away.

It was unfair but Purple knew Red wouldn't let him win. As Purple was surrounded by Irkens, he was presented a new set of clothes. Similar to his mother's clothes, these were the clothes of the royalty. In the hallway where they were, Red approached him along with the Kakon clan behind him.

"Your highness," he bowed as Purple watched him with despair. "I am glad that our fight was success, thank you…Purple." He whispered his name under his breath as he stood up; Kale placed the tech collar around his neck.

"To bad, it wasn't you cutie." Kale said to Purple as while the other Irkens thought Kale was insulting their highness. With his arm around Red, Kale guides him towards the doors where Purple knew his next plan was at hand.

With force, Kale pushed Red to the bed in his own private quarters in the Kakon's spaceship. The Kakon colony cheered as they gotten the upper hand of the Irken colony. For sure, they wanted more then some trades from the alliance contract. Kale knew that, he was the one that planned it all. He was wanted to take over the whole fleet after he had some fun with some certain invader. Red growled as Kale climbed over him, redeeming his prize that he just won.

"Do you truly think I won't mate with you, invader?" As Kale grabbed his Red's chin while flashing his sharp white teeth, Red only smiled.

"At least my friend is safe from you."

Kale only chuckled. "Not for long, either way I'll have the entire irken colony upon my hand."

Red was completely stunned. "But what about the contract…?"

"It just a piece of paper and besides it wouldn't stop me for owning the whole Massive."

As Kale when back with his words, Red raged. "You bastard…!" He screamed as Kale thought he deserved a whip from his hand. While his cheek reddens, Red looked at him angrily.

"To think, I'll have the other tallest in here." Kale explained as he looked around his quarters when he looked back to Red. He said. "Wouldn't you like that darling?"

And all, Red could do is hold his rage inside him for now.

The sirens went on crazy, Purple knew the meaning of it too it was the Massive was being attacked not all the Kakon creatures left the Massive so thus after Kale and Red aboard the Kakon's ship, the Kakon creatures went against their agreement.

"Your highness, the Kakon creatures is attacking in the main bay!" An irken scout reported as Purple looked around from the massive screen to him.

"Secure the area! Don't let them in the main controls or else I'll have your head." Purple snapped as the irken agreed. It was battle between the Irkens and the Kakon clan. "Dammit Red…" Purple hissed as he carried on leading his army.

They scrambled the irken workers, they didn't know how to fight, their jobs were to produce resources not hit the creature on the head but Purple had no choice but send the whole fleet of Irkens into battle. Luckily an irken scientist named Zim with his wacky inventions created a energy absorbing green blob that swallowed everything just like the one when the blob eaten Miyuki, the first female tallest that designed the Massive and was Purple pissed. The blob was either winning for the Irkens or losing. "Damn that freaking Zim!" Purple hissed as he watched from the main screen of the blob swallowing everything in its path as it moved towards the Kakon's ship. Purple ordered the Irkens to attack the remaining Kakon survivors in the main bay. It would take some while for the blob to shrink considering it only a matter of time the blob would die with lack of resources where it was.

Kale pushed as Red hissed as felt the pain come in from behind.

"So tight," Kale replied as Red grit his teeth.

"Shut up!" He managed to shout out.

On his knees and forearms, Kale pulled him up letting him sit on his lap making the pain more unbearable as Red felt that Kale went in deeper in his body.

"Don't worry so much, Red." Kale said as he placed his head on Red's shoulder. "You'll get use to it." He hissed in his ear.

"Damn you…Kale…" Red said as Kale fired his seed that made irken scream.

The Kakon creature removed himself as Red was dripping with white liquid from his behind.

"To bad you weren't a female, I would like the idea for creating an entire different race for experimentation."

Red growled but didn't look back to him. "Are you this cruel to your children?"

"For the sake of science, yes," Kale proudly said that sicken Red.

"Commander…!" Kale's advisor called behind the door.

"What is it?" Kale answered as his advisor explained that the Irkens were overpowering the battle ever since blob was beginning to decrease and to Red the news was music to his ears. "You fool!" Kale cried as he placed on his pants and marched right out the door to control the situation. Red gave in a smile as Kale forgotten to attach the chain his collar.

They were in the Kakon's lair now, the Irkens invaders did what they did best. Invade the entire place. With Purple beside them for short green creatures they knew how to face the dragon-liked muscular creatures. Whipping out an arm towards the Kakon crowd, Purple screamed "Attack!" and things just got wilder after that. Searching in each room by himself, Purple came across Red dressed with his equipment down on the other side of the corridor celebrating to early for their reunion as Purple ran towards him as he passed another corridor on his left he didn't realized Kale as it was too late, Red had to pull out his pistol as Kale knocked out Purple down to the ground.

"Dare to shoot, your companion?" Kale replied as he lifted Purple by his neck. Unconscious, Purple didn't know what going on. Lifting in front of Kale, Red stood in the same spot with caution.

"Let him go." Red commanded that made Kale smile.

"What is he to you, invader?" The Kakon leader asked. "He's more then just friend isn't he? Come on, Red-eye, you're a tallest and so is he, don't you want to rule the Massive for yourself?"

"Why would I do that?"

Kale smiled widely. "Think about it if both of you ruled the Irken Empire that means you'll have to share that power." He pointed out.

Red smiled as he took a glimpse of Purple's resting eyes. "So be it, besides I love Purple then the Universe itself and we shall rule the Massive, the Irkens and ultimately the Empire and who knows the entire Universe."

"Tyranny is that all you Irkens think about?"

"That is what we are born for."

As Kale realized that Red didn't had the last say, he looked at Purple who was wake and had elbowed hard against his face. Whining in pain as he released Purple, covering his face with his hands, Purple who bought out two pistols fired along with Red's starting shot. Three or more bullets pierced into the Kakon creature, mini splashes of red blood exploded as finally the creature landed on its knees and fell flat to the ground. With his blank rolling, Purple felt the pleasure of villainy. As Red came up beside him, they exchanged smiles as they knew this is what the Irkens were made for. Complete Domination.

"Come on, let's go." Red said as he walked ahead.

"What no hello kiss?" Purple recalled sounding demanding as Red looked back to him. He saw that Purple had grown up to become a fine specimen in the entire Irken Empire.

"You'll have one tonight, I'll promise you that much." He said that earned the smirk from the other tallest.

Suddenly a loud roar shaken the corridors as the alarms of the Kakon's ship begun to ring and flash red as both tallest looked at each other confusedly behind Purple a door was toss across the wall with a animalist black beast with long two front sharp teeth coming out from a room. It was massive at least fatter then the Kakon creature with features of a jungle cat and canine. On its four paws, it spotted the two tallest and immediately Red thought it was hungry as it started it adrenaline rush because it was coming towards them. Considering it was big, it managed to squeeze through the corridor like a mouse through a tight hole chasing the Irkens down the hallway.

"Run," Red screamed as shot some rounds at the red-eyes creature.

"This way…!" Purple called as he taken the lead as Red followed him and the creature closely, they came across a three way. "Split!" Purple cried as he taken the left and Red to the right. The creature chose left chasing Purple at its best, as Red turned around activating his PAK in offense mode. A large grenade launcher was made for him from scratch as the PAK handed to him personally; Red placed it on his shoulder and fired hitting the chucky black creature. In a loud boom, the corridor exploded openly to the main room of the Kakon ship. Purple managed to duck as pieces of the creature's meat landed upon him. Disgust with the mess on his royalty outfit, Red smirked.

"I love my job." As Red came and pulled Purple upon his feet.

"What was that?" Purple asked as he looked out the damaged corridor into the main room where the Irkens and the Kakon creatures continued to fight.

"Kale's experiments, Kale probably thought it was good idea to creating an ultimate army."

Purple had the face of disgust. "That's sick."

"For now, we should take this ship down." Red said as they unaware another similar creature came around the corner.

"Shit, Red!" Purple cried as he spotted it both of them spooked as the smaller creature smacked both of the tallest out of the damaged corridor opening. It was long drop luckily Red grab hold of loose cable coming for the ceiling and held upon Purple's wrist.

"I got you!" He called as Purple looked up to him.

The black creature didn't give up as it jumped out and landed on the large cable barely but as it climbed aboard steadily, the mechanical cable begun to lower itself. Red then lost grip on Purple, letting him go shocked him.

"Purple…!" As he screamed his name, Purple landed hard as his PAK impacted the floor, damaging his PAK it send electronic shocks throughout his body and all Purple recalled what was happening, he was spitting out blood. Funny, it was dark purple like his eyes.


	7. Hello Kiss

**Chapter 7**

**Hello Kiss**

Purple was barely breathing but Red couldn't tell as he too high from the floor below accompanied with the black cat creature, drooling over the hanging invader. Red hung there helplessly. This time, Red had no regrets of getting killed because he had the chance to be with Purple one last time…

Bang, was the last sound that Red heard before closing his eyes as he looked back to the black creature, it was getting shot at and so thus it was trying to covered its face hoping that the lasers shots wouldn't hit his eyes.

"Red…!" Purple cried painfully as his chest was pounding of the excitement of the situation when Red looked at him, he knew at an instant that Purple was trying to distract the creature from coming upon him. Quickly Red got up upon the huge cable, equipping two arm batons and starting whacking the irritated creature. "Red…!" Purple cried again only he stopped firing.

"Get out of here, Purple! I'll take care of this beast!" Red commanded as he smacked against the creature's face. As it begun raging, it teeth caught one of Red's batons.

"Damn it, Red…" Purple mumbled under his breath, he commanded his PAK and ordered a grappling hook. Spinning its long wire, Purple whipped it and caught hold of the creature's front leg. Purple immediately pulled it forcing the creature to fall off the mechanical cable but before it let go of the cable with its strength and teeth, it broke the cable letting it crumble downwards like a broken bridge because of that Red fell too. As Purple commanded his PAK one more time, he thrown a ball that exploded into a large inflatable cushion where Red landed safely as his partner came up to him. Red was excited.

"You're better then I expected!" Red recalled as he helped up by him.

"Thanks." Purple replied as the two tallest faced the incoming beasts that escaped. "Fall back!" Purple commanded the Irkens as they all obeyed and went back to the Massive. Purple and Red ran as the experiments overwhelmed the Kakon colony.

"Let's get of here." Red said.

"I second that thought." Purple replied.

As both got aboard the Massive, they removed their ship away from the Kakon's ship and in a distance, Purple looked at Red at the main screen.

"Would like to have the honors?" Purple recalled that made Red smile.

As Red the tallest came forth with commands, his command was only one word. "FIRE!"

Firing missiles at the Kakon's ship, it finally blew up into messy pieces of metal along with guts, blood and bones.

"Well, this is better being an Invader." Red said as Purple agreed with him.

"Much better…"

It was over and the two tallest were pleased and as they were presented to the council wanting two rulers for Irk, they recommended that they see the main brains of the operation of the Irkens: The Control Brains.

It was known that this machine are to bred to make decisions, they give information to smeets that only two minutes old with complete information of Irken knowledge. They also choose the tallest ones but as Red and Purple presented themselves with equal height. The Control Brains let both of the Irkens to control Irk and the Massive but of course; they are mere figureheads under the Control Brains' control.

"See, it all worked out in the end." Red said as he cleaned Purple's face with the dried blood he had coming down from his mouth.

"Some how," Purple said sarcastically as laid on the bed with Red playing nurse with him.

"Don't be a dick." Red called him as he carried on nursing him as he checked Purple's damaged PAK. He looked at him. "Does it hurt with your PAK broken and all?"

Purple sighed. "Kind of…"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Purple, we'll get that fixed." Red recalled as Purple replied thanks as Red got up and dispose the wet dirty cloth, Red looked back to Purple. "By the way, Purple…" Red begins to say. "Do you still want that hello kiss?"

Purple smiled as Red came back to his face and kissed his lips.

"You taste so sweet." Purple replied as he returned another kiss.

"Yeah it makes me hungry for donuts that for sure." Red explained. "You know, we should put you in the transformation chamber and change you into a donut so I could gobble you up."

Purple became annoyed. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Oh come on, babe!" Red recalled as he pulled Purple closer to him.

"No!" Purple cried.

That night, the two tallest were finally reunited with no more interferes whatsoever beyond their future…yeah right….

"MY TALLEST!" Zim cried as he appeared from the screen.

It's been half a year that two tallest rule over the Massive and Purple was inpatient as Invader Zim; the idiot who invented the energy absorbing blob was trying to get hold of his Almighty Tallests. Red hated him too but somehow he was more patient with him then Purple to Zim.

"What does that idiot, want now?" Purple pouted as Red looked back to him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Red pointed out as Purple gave him a sneer.

"Don't be ridiculous." Purple replied a bit annoyed as he realized Red spend more time talking with Zim then ruling with him.

"Donut…?" Red called as he pulls out a donut for his dearest.

"Red, you sure know how to charm your partner in crime." Purple said as he snatched the donut from him and ate it all up.

"No problem and don't you worry about a thing. I'm more interested in humans then that idiot, Zim. Somehow these skinned mammals share a similar intelligence with us."

"I say we should conquer their plant." Purple recalled their duties.

"Of course, that's what we Invaders do." Red winked at his ruling partner.

"MY ALMIGHTY TALLEST!" Zim cried again.

"I GOT WAFFLES!" Gir, a SIR unit cried as he came in the corner of the screen.

"This is going to be long day…" Red recalled as he went to answer Zim.

"You said it." Purple replied as he joined him.

Together they spent their luxury with junk food and pestered Zim and along with other Irkens who were short and ugly. Be aware they aren't the nicest guys in the Universe; they are Irken Invaders by the way and as Purple looked upon the Red Star, he thought something silly as he looked back to the other tallest. He believed he got his own Red Star.

**THE END

* * *

**

I thought I was never going to finish this...you guys are lucky that I came back to loving the show all over again. So thank you again with your patients and reading "Red Star"!


End file.
